chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Elle Bishop World 8
Elle Bishop is a canon character roleplayed by Superheroesfanatic-IR in World 8. In this world she has manifested all five abilities, including her ability to produce and manipulate electricity that she has as a canon character. She also is in a relationship with Robert Max and they have two children. Brief History Elle began her relationship with Robert Max, an empath that she had captured previously, while she was still an employee of Primatech. Their relationship was on-off, and shortly after she broke up with him once she realised that she was pregnant. She had two children, Jacob and Lily Bishop. After the birth she was turned into gold by her father. This was an attempt to stop her from losing control of her ability and killing the twins, as foreseen by Angela Petrelli. During the time when Odessa was quarantined, Elle learned that she had a maternal half-sister, Rhiannon Gwenllian Jones. Because of this, she was saved by Rhia and Peter after her sister learned of her death. Peter used the alchemy he'd absorbed from Bob to turn her normal again and then revived her. When the government began persecuting evolved humans, Elle escaped with Robert. They, along with several others, hid in Russia and helped others to escape. During this time, her relationship with Robert struggled again as he tried to cope with his half-brother Sylar. Elle believed that he should kill Sylar as the man was dangerous. However, the couple eventually made up. Elle now tries to live a normal life and works for the New Company. Robert proposed to her several years ago but they are still just engaged. Special Abilities Electrokinesis Elle possesses the ability to create electricity from her body. This can be used to paralyse a body, hurt a person or melt objects. Elle is known to use this ability well, and can produce balls of electricity and accurately shoot of beams of electricity at her victims. Enhanced Durability She also has the ability to become more durable. This allows her to withstand physical attacks for much longer than humanly possible. The ability cannot be deactivated, and allows Elle to become slightly stronger and more resistant to physical harm. Enhanced Reflexes Her third ability is the power to have greater reflexes than humanly possible. This means that her reaction time is much faster than normal, thus allowing her to react quicker and easily to attacks. It also means that she can dodge attacks quickly. Energy Constructs As well, Elle possesses the ability to create various items from ambient energy. This can be from weapons to shields that will aid her during battle. She can create various things with this ability, the bigger the item the more energy it takes from her to create it. Echolocation Lastly, Elle has the ability to see her surroundings by creating a visual map in her head, whenever her vision is impaired. She does so by listening to sound bouncing off her surroundings and using this to create an image in her head of what the surroundings look like. Appearance Elle has bright blue eyes and blonde hair. She is quite petite. Category:Characters